Alternian Visitors (on hiatus)
by Echo-impulsivesound
Summary: WE'RE COMING TO EARTH, SO YOU BETTER BE FUCKING READY!
1. Just visiting

Sburb had a weird way of doing things, after the game finished the universe just kind of reset itself, and Alternia and Earth were kind of like brother and sister planets, if anything they were a lot closer to each other than before, both literally and metaphorically.

Other than the fact that Feferi was now ruler of Alternia, both planets were pretty much in the same state they had been before the game.

For the first few months after the whole reset of the universe, contact between the trolls and the kids was usually small and insignificant. The conversations were short and rather impersonal; every once in a while there was a good chat, however those didn't happen very often.

So to receive a letter that says "WE'RE COMING TO EARTH SO YOU BETTER BE FUCKING READY." was a little more than surprising.

John started to complain about where they were going to stay, and why were they even coming to Earth in the first place. Rose managed to get in contact with Kanaya, and Kanaya explained that Feferi was trying to form friendly bonds with other planets and that the young empress decided to start with Earth, although Kanaya suspected that Feferi was really trying to take a break from the whole "ruling the planet thing", and spend time with friends.

Dave's reaction to the whole situation was the same as his reaction to everything, which was "to play it cool", however his small inquiry on whether Terezi was amongst the trolls coming to Earth revealed that he was at least "slightly" interested in the trolls visit.

The first question that popped up was where the trolls were going to stay when they came to Earth, it wasn't like they could go up to any random hotel here and say "Hey we're aliens visiting Earth, can we have a few rooms please". Feferi mentioned that they would come discreetly into Earth's atmosphere as to not cause panic, but it would help if they had a destination, preferably one that was secluded. The first place that came to everyone's minds was Jade's small island.

Jade had remained almost completely quiet on the whole matter until the issue of where the trolls were going to stay came up, she did show mild concern, but when the main proposition of residence happened to be her island, she completely exploded.

Selfishly, she tried to pursue the idea that her island wouldn't be the best place for them, and she even came up with plenty of other suitable substitutes, but it always came back to the arguments of "What would happen if other people found them?" , and "It would be best if someone was there to 'supervise' the trolls activities on Earth.", but she kept refusing until it was more than obvious that she would have to surrender the argument.

Jade's reaction was unexpected, she was generally a very amiable person, but to say the events of the game hadn't changed everyone involved would be a lie. She hadn't grown hard or bitter, but the game had left a strong aftertaste in her mouth and she liked dealing with it the way she had dealt with most of her life, alone. However to leave the trolls alone on Earth to figure things out for themselves while they had another, better, option would have been cruel. So she raised up her white flag and surrendered.

The trolls arrived on Earth within two weeks of sending the letter proclaiming their arrival. The magnificent machine they came in was built between the efforts of some of the trolls on board, and it was beautiful. The ship wasn't very large, but it made up for that in its design.

The ship had an oblong shaped middle area that was about a story high, and there were two large wings on its top, one on each length ways side of the machine. Instead of large clunky rocket thrusters at its tail, it had tinier ones that lined it's end and part of its bottom. The outside was painted a very light cream yellow, almost white, and reflected the light of the sun just so, it almost looked like a falling star. On its nose a trident was painted a light fuchsia. Altogether it looked like a large bird descending from the sky.

The ship landed with grace with a quiet hum coming from its small thrusters which got quieter and quieter as it settled into the foreign dirt. The Sun had not yet fully risen over the horizon, so a golden ring had settled over the edge of Earth like a halo. A hiss of pressurized air escaped from the ship as a draw-bridge door opened up from the head of the nose, a silhouetted figure was posed casually in its doorway. Jade had been completely stunned into silence since the time the ship had initially made its descent, and even if she hadn't been, she didn't know how she was supposed to respond to: "YOU MISS ME YOU GIANT FUCKING SPACE FURRY"

And this is how the story begins.

* * *

**A/N: I'm on a Jade hype lately, so yeah I'll be writing this story as well, I'll update soon, hopefully. **

**I had written this story before the Beta trolls were fully introduced, and I'm not including the Alpha kids in this one, so no beta trolls and no alpha kids in this story. **


	2. Sleep is good

Ch 2

The first person she laid eyes on was as much an old friend, as he was an old annoyance.

Karkat had descended from the doorway of the ship in a impressive outfit: it had two large shield like shoulder pads with bright red straps that crossed his chest and went around his back, he wore a "absolutely too big for him" old prince like shirt with coral colored ruffles that littered his sleeves and collar, and buttons that started from the top of his neck and ended at the very bottom of the shirt. His pants and shirt were a cream color and his shoes were the same color red as the straps he was wearing.

He was still short, there was no getting around that, but he held a presence that deserved respect.

Of course, just because one deserves respect, doesn't guarantee one will get it.

Jade laughed, she laughed to the point where she had started to cry, Karkat, predictably, lost his dignified stature and started demanding her to "Shut the fuck up" and to "Respect a fucking official of Alternia". Jade apologized for her actions soon after she had finished, but her attitude afterwards was far from the "respect" Karkat had demanded. She spoke to him in a tone that was a mixter of fond familiarity and mild annoyance. She didn't ask usual questions people ask when you haven't seen someone in a long time, and certainly none of them asked about past events after the game, most were about his current and future plans, which Karkat answered mostly with an 'I don't know' and "stop asking so many fucking questions".

Throughout the next hour she had spoken to at least half the trolls that had came on the ship, several of them she remembered from the game in conversations she had with them online; the other trolls however, Jade hadn't recognized, and she only realized who they were by what she had been told by John, Dave, and Rose.

After the trolls had fully exited the ship Jade led them to her home; she had renevated it after the game's completion. It still held the likeness to the prospitian tower she had spent her dreams in, but the long tower of staircases were turned into a apartment she had gone through what rooms and spaces they had full access to and what places were off limits, she would let them settle what rooms they wanted themselves. Jade said if they had any questions not to hesitate, but she hoped they didn't have any. The highest floor the trolls could go up to was the fourth floor any higher than that and they would have been delving into her private space, actually they were already in her private space, but those floors were her sanctum.

When Jade had finally reached her bedroom she had looked out her bedroom window and sighed, it was a little disconcerting to have the trolls around her living space, she had to be conscious of what she did and how she acted, she wished she had taken those cool lessons from Davesprite when he had offered them to her, oh well it's too late now. She knew Dave would be here soon, and John and Rose said they would be at her island within the next week which was surprising considering that they were really all just about the age of fifteen at the moment, she could understand Dave a little better considering his brother, but she had no idea on how Rose's mom and John's dad would allow them to come to a private island by themselves, and not to mention th-…

Jade held her head for a moment now wasn't the time to over think things, now was the time to rest, and she did.


	3. Bot Busting!

Ch 3

Dave for one of the many few points in his life was genuinely excited, he had kind of missed the trolls, they certainly were entertaining for the extent that they were on the meteor, and not just that, but he had been with them for a lot of time, it would be good to be able to see them. Plus it gave him an excuse to travel, which he assumed he'd been sick of considering all the moving around he had to do during the game, but whatever…

He didn't fully understand why Jade had so vigorously refused to house the trolls at first, but he had a pretty good idea why.

She, for a very large portion of her life, had no contact physically with any other living being except her dog, herself and the creatures that lived there, and her first experience outside of that was battling fucking demons in a sick twisted ass game, in which she saw a few of her friends die _several_ times_. _It wasn't all that surprising that she was less than thrilled of coming in whole physical contact with people again.

Also.

Harley herself liked her alone time, she wasn't a loner, no...independent was more like it.

Dave thought of his brother briefly, his brother had always valued his privacy, but he never seemed like he had anything to hide, and when anybody tried to get too close to him he would always thwart away their attempts in a way that you didn't even realize he was avoiding you.

He grimaced, that was probably why he himself had been so unnerved by Jade and his brother for the longest time, you couldn't read them fully,_ if_ at all.

Sure Jade was goofy and a little weird, but she still had a strange way of getting around questions and changing the topic.

Dave sighed, well he was about to board this plane here, it would take him about a day to get to where Jade was, he had heard John and Rose were coming too. That would be cool, having everyone together would be a swell idea, if he hadn't known what the trolls were like.

He had to admit that there were probably too many conflicting personalities to peacefully coexist with each other for a week...or two or-how long were they staying anyways?

There was bump and a stutter before the ground began to move beneath him, the plane had started it's departure, Dave looked outside for a moment and closed his window; the sun wouldn't rise until a few hours from now, but he certainly didn't want it blinding the fuck out of him when it did decide to show it's shiny ass where there weren't any clouds to block it. Even with his sunglasses on the sun was still pretty damn bright. The blonde boy rested his head on the cushion of the seat, this was going to be a long ride if he was left to his thoughts for too long…..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

*CRASH!*

Jade woke up with a start.

She heard a crash from below, and if she could hear it four floors up then it was probably something significant. A wide-eyed and slightly confused Jade went to see what the commotion was about it, she decided that she was going to actually walk down the stairs this time. If she had apperified down there using the transporter she could very well get injured, or caught up in whatever was going on.

She didn't hear people yelling or screaming so it probably wasn't a fight, so what was going on?

When she finally got to the fourth floor she poked her head out of the door way to see what had been going about this - SWOOOOOOSH! A robot head flew right past her own, at first she was startled and upset because she thought it had been one of her own robots, but no it looked alien, and…. it had, horns?

Grunts could be heard a few paces away, Jade walked into the room to see a very large troll, taller than herself by at least a foot, he grabbed another robot and started beating it to a pulp.

Now she was angry, whoever built that robot must have worked hard on it, she knew she did when she built her own robots. Jade stomped over to the troll and tapped him on his shoulder and made her best crossed face (which was actually just her eyes furrowed and lips tightened) and demanded that he tell her what he was doing.

The troll stared for a moment in her direction a little longer than considered normal, not to mention it was slightly unnerving considering his eyes were hidden beneath his sunglasses, then he spoke.

"I'm…..sorry to have disturbed your…slumber, but I'd appreciate it if you go back to sleep and leave me ….. alone in peace.", and then he went right back to beating up robots. Jade, confused, took a step back and tried making sense of her current situation _'did he just ask me, to leave him alone, while he's beating up random robots within my home!' _she whole situation was weird and upsetting and he had no right to say what could and couldn't be done within her territory!

Jade tapped him on the shoulder again, this time, however, he took no notice to it, so she did it again, same result, and again, still no response. Finally she slapped him, across the back of the head.

Hard.

The result was not what she expected.

Jade reeled her arm back and stared down at her quickly swelling hand, _'owww, that hurt!' _she dully noted.

However despite her brief moment of pain, slapping the troll did get his attention. He had turned to face her fully and had risen up to his full height, which was pretty tall. He gave her a disdainful look, similar to someone looking down at an ignorant animal, and said "I thought I had asked you….nicely, that you would return to your room to rest, and leave me be…."

"Well I mean you did and- wait! That's beside the point! You're within my home aren't you?" Jade crossly asked.

"Yes…" the troll replied flatly.

"That means you abide by my rules, not the other way around." Jade explained.

" I…uh….wait."

"Yes."

"Where do you stand on the hemospectrum here?"

"I umm….Wait, what?"

"Where do you stand on the hemospectrum on Earth?" he repeated.

"Does this even matter?" Jade asked in a slightly agitated tone.

"Yes it does."

"Why?"

"So I know whether abiding by your rules is necessary." he said matter o' factly.

"What do you mea- of course it's necessary!" Jade said in a exasperated tone.

"Oh, so you are very high on the hemospectrum then?"

"No, Yes, ugh that doesn't matter, here on Earth when you come into someone's home, no matter their status you only allowed to do what they allow, and I say no more robot beatings."

He regarded Jade for a second, but instead of the look he gave her earlier this one projected a sense of fascination and intrigue.

"How odd, human systems of operating are quite different than how they work on Alternia."

"Really?" Jade asked

"Quite." the troll replied.

"Huh, how about that."

Jade looked up at the troll and finally took a good look at his physical apperance: his shoulders were very broad and his muscles rippled every time he moved, there was a small layer of sweat that covered his arms, and she noticed that he was missing a few teeth. He was, if not anything else, and interesting person to look at, it finally dawned on her that she didn't know the troll's name.

"What do I call you?" Jade asked.

"I'm…uh….Equius." he replied.

"Well then nice to meet you." Jade said slightly cheery, and she held out her hand in greeting.

Equius looked at her hand and almost grasped it before pulling away, she was about to ask what was wrong, but there was a loud spark from across the room, which reminded Jade why she was here in the first place.

A robot laid rattled, and broken past the point of absolute repair, Equius stared at Jade uncomfortably when she had noticed the robot in the corner. He shuffled about from side to side much like a child caught in a wrongdoing, as Jade walked over to the broken machine she noticed that it's circuitry wasn't all that different from her own robots- save for the sensors added for the horns. Her anger toward Equius for beating the robot earlier had subsided, but its purpose was a question that nagged at the back of her mind.

Her first instinct was to inquiry about the reason of the robot's destruction, however she decided against it.

If Equius's shuffling about wasn't enough to deter her away then his uncomfortable looks certainly did the trick. Whatever the reason for the robot's suffering Equius obviously didn't want to go into explaining it, and Jade certainly didn't want to force him if he didn't want to.

Equius brushed past her quickly and picked up the surviving bits of his metallic victim, he excused himself and bowed in Jade's direction before disappearafying to a lower level. Jade made no immediate movements after the troll had disappeared from view, she scanned over the floor looking for a piece of the robot that maybe he had missed, but she found none.

Jade eventually did go back to her room, the sun wouldn't set for quite a few hours, but her body needed rest. On her bed she thought about the events that had transpired since the trolls had landed on her island and one word stood out in her mind: _'interesting'_, and it accompanied her into her dreams when she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah another chapter**

**EDIT: This story won't dive into relationships until later on, if that answers anyone's questions**


	4. Stricken with a Case of Strider

Ch.4

"Sir, Sir….Sir please wake up."

"Ugh, what, what is it?"

"Well it's just that we've landed."

The groggy teenager turned to address the flight attendant, the young man was trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes and was suffering from major jet lag, he waved the attendee off, and gathered up his belongings before he exited the plane.

He stood at the end of the drawbridge stairs of the aircraft, and began to stroll to the main airport to collect the rest of his things at the baggage claim.

He casually strolled in through the airport doors and made off with his belongings, he was in kind of a rush because he's supposed to take a ferry to his final destination in half an hour. However, rushing would require losing his cool.

And rule number one of being cool, was to never lose it.

And he was making damn sure that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Jade's island was about an hour or two away by boat, and he wanted to get there before nightfall. Being in the middle of the ocean at night did not sit well with Dave, neither did trying to navigate a uninhabited island by himself.

Well almost uninhabited island.

Now, there was Jade _plus_ twelve obnoxious trolls on the island.

Any sane person probably would have avoided a visit like this like a germaphobe avoids a family reunion, but, like Rose had told him;_"someone obssesed with looking cool probably h some serious mental issues..."_

So if he was crazy for being cool, then he was the most asylum bred son of a bitch there was, and that's all there was to say on the matter.

Dave looked at the watch on his right arm, he had about twenty minutes before he had to board that boat to get to Jade's island. He was looking around the docks where he found what he was looking for; a older man by a an even older looking boat- the paint was peeling off and it creaked eerily as it rocked back an forth; bottom line it looked pretty unstable.

Dave heard a gruff harrumph, he looked up to see the old man eyeing him suspiciously. He hadn't realized he had been staring.

With a roll of his shoulders and turn of his head Dave gave the man the most nonchalant look he could give.

The old man's response to that was to give Dave a cold stare.

It lasted for a few seconds before Dave held out the ticket in his pocket for passage on the water vessel, the older man took the ticket out of his hand gingerly and then proceeded to board the boat. Dave followed close behind and dropped his bags on the deck of the boat. The two made eye contact once again before the man slowly walked up to the steering wheel. It wasn't long before the boat was traveling along the waves.

Dave sat down net to the right edge of the boat toward the back.

He texted Jade so she knew he would be there in a few hours, after that he sighed and put his head down, and again he was left with his thoughts. I had been a little while since he had talked with anyone really, so this trip was a good thing... maybe. He was still excited to see the trolls, but at the same time they all had went through _the game_. This relaxing trip could backfire in their faces real easily, he knew John had a real rough time adjusting, John had texted him late into the night for months before Rose had started assisting the troubled boy with his mental troubles. However it wasn't just John, Terezi he remembered had often came to him to talk about the nightmares she had about killing Vriska, and her mind being haunted constantly by the images of her friends corpses she had came across.

This and the issue of conflicting personalities was going to get in the way for sure.

*sigh*_Oh who am I kidding_, _this trip is just a disaster waiting to happen..._

"Hey kid."

Dave's head shot up, he looked over to the older man steering the boat. The he was looking in Dave's direction expectantly, his eyes devoid of any hostility it had held before.

"Why do you want to go to the island in the first place."

Dave didn't answer right away, he let the question sink in for a second before answering.

"You know... to see the sights...see more of the great world we live in, stuff like that.

"Hmm" the man hummed, "Well, if you see an old man much like myself over there tell him I said hello." And the conversation ended. Dave was then left to his thoughts on last time. Briefly he thought of John and Rose before falling asleep.

John fidgeted uncomfortably at the train station, he wasn't very used to traveling and even through all he had been through during Sburb he was still as awkward as he had always been.

He was to meet Rose in New York and she said her mother had a private jet that would drop them off at Jade's island. He was grateful that Rose's mom would give them such a privilege, but Rose told him to think nothing of it when they were on the phone with one another last.

He felt bad for bugging her so often with his own insecurities, and this trip didn't help, during the game they had set goals and powers and crazy abilities that helped them on their journeys, now the only real guide for anything was the book of life, and if he was honest with himself it scared him.

The train made its way into the station, as the other passengers got off and the conductor took the tickets of all boarding into the train. John's assigned seat was next to a window which was a good thing because being able to look at other things would take his mind of confusing things that made things a lot more confusing and more difficult to deal with.

It was night time so most people spent time reading or sleeping, but he spent it thinking about; how were the trolls going to interact with everyone else?, would the visit be a complete disaster?, would other trolls start coming to Earth?, would meeting with his friends again be awkward, or completely fine?, Would he still have his friends after this trip?

John gave a frustrated sigh, the window didn't help him at all with his confusing thoughts. Oh well, he was going to see Rose in the morning, Dave hadn't texted him since earlier that day, and Jade was probably busy with the trolls at this point.

The game had left a bitter taste in his mouth and there were a few loose ends that he knew needed to be tied up. John pulled his phone out of his pocket, he texted Dave a quick message before shutting it off, and tried getting in a comfortable position before falling asleep.

This was going to be one hell of a trip.

* * *

**A/N: I need to upload more often, so yeah hope you enjoyed**


	5. Calling All True Bros!

Ch.5

She fidgeted uncomfortably in her dwellings, she had come to Earth to rid herself of the pressures of being ruler of Alternia, but, since landing on the blue planet, this vacation seemed to only cause her more mental distress.

_What if my subjects think of me as neglectful because of this trip? Will they think any less of me for taking care of a personal need this early on? Have I lost all respect from my people, or do I even have it yet? What if I'm overthrown, or assassinated, who would take the thrown? What if, WHAT IF-_

*knock* *knock* "Hello, Fef, are you there?"

Eridan, without permission, entered the small room.

Feferi stood their awkwardly without focusing on anything in the room in particular, the two fins on the side of her head quivered in quick successive shudders.

A sign of nervousness in seadwellers.

Eridan moved toward his friend slowly with purposeful steps, he was well aware that Feferi hadn't planned on coming to Earth to start becoming friends with some foreign people, but her true intentions had been obscured from his view until this moment; bottom-line, she was scared.

Feferi as well as himself were considered noble blood, and as such they were both raised with the intention that one day they would rule or at least command on high. Eridan had grown up with the fullest idea in mind that he would rule, but Feferi, growing up as the heiress apparent, had never once thought the idea of commanding an empire appealing.

Truth be told, she had always wanted to change the way Alternian government handled things, and had spent many sweeps talking about how she would rule, but she was in control of an _empire_. An empire that had destroyed good relations with many worlds, and although none of it had been her doing, it was now her responsibility to fix it.

And that was a lot of pressure to put on a troll that was just barely over seven sweeps old.

Whether she was an heiress or not.

Eridan had came out of thoughts to find the distraught sea princess looking right at him.

The two fins one the sides of his head flattened, he had been startled by the her appearance; Feferi had sucked in her bottom lip and was teething on the skin below it, her hands kept clenching and unclenching, she was staring straight forward, and even though she was wearing one of the most fitting, and aspiring dresses he had ever seen, however, she had never before seemed anymore out of place than she was at that moment.

Feferi eyes found his own and desperately pleaded for some form of comforting, a way to ease her inner distress.

Without a second thought Eridan walked toward his oldest friend and captured her in a tight hug. She clutched onto him tightly and shook violently while her tears fell. They weren't great sobs where she would gasp for breath, but silent quakes that rocked her system.

This was much worse than he thought, she wasn't just nervous, she was a wreck, _and certainly not in the state a ruler should ever be in_, Eridan thought.

The seadweller cooed soft words to soothe her, and wondered briefly if this was the same way she used to keep her lusus in line. He stroked her hair and held her securely in his grasp.

For a few seconds Eridan's thoughts lingered on his long past infatuation with the troll in his arms. A sweep ago he would have been thrilled to do something like this, but now he wished he didn't have to. A sweep ago he was a little more conceited, selfish, but he was improving. A sweep ago he was obsessed with ridding Alternia of all landwellers, but now he had one for a morail!...A sweep ago Feferi was so completely full of life, nothing could ruin the day, but today it seemed that even tomorrow was hopeless...

It's amazing what the end of the world can do to a person.

But if he learned nothing else from that accursed game, he learned that staying with someone in their moment of weakness can be worth a thousand times more than any amount of picnics, or jokes, or even good natured meetings you've ever had with them.

And Feferi understood that just as much as he did.

She left her friend's arms slowly, gracing him with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Thank you, Eridan" Feferi said quietly, before walking past him and leaving the room.

Eridan stood still for a moment or two before leaving the small space.

This low down in the tower-like hive was suffocating; torches lit the stair case path, and every twenty steps or so going up or down would lead to a small room, almost like a checkpoint where many unusual stuff often lied, and the space would remain small and tight until you had reached the main upper part of the tower. Which was currently the living space his other companions were now occupying.

Feferi hated anything tight and small, so for her to come down this far in the tower to find refuge was troubling.

Eridan sighed as he started his ascent up the tower, _she needs a morail_, he thought. It was true, she could always come to him of course whenever she needed assistance, but when he wasn't around she would need someone to stabilize her, and someone that could do it well.

However, he was no matchmaker, and there was no one close enough to her that would fit the appropriate the requirements essential for having a healthy morailegiance. He could, of course, introduce someone new, but that was risky considering her current position of power, and he knew most highbloods would use this relationship for their own..._advantage_. The rumor about highbloods going insane because of old age was faulty, the reason why many did was because many highbloods often had lowbloods for morails. It wasn't a coincidence in the older days of Alternia that many highblood figures were often depicted with their favorite '_slave_'. Eight times out of ten, that _slave _was actually their greatest confidant.

But this wasn't old Alternia, this was Feferi's Alternia, and with the whole planet already wary of her rule, finding a worthy troll of any kind that would not only trust her, but except her for who she truly was, would be a significant challenge.

Eridan stopped his movement for a second, and then continued, _I'll worry myself sick like she did if I continue on like this,_ he smirked cruelly to himself with the bitter irony.

_I'm more of a morail to her now than I ever was before._

He made it finally to the main floors and located his temporary room.

He stepped in the doorway quickly and quietly before shutting the door and locking it, he wasn't sure what the human's policy was for the guest privacy, but until he was told otherwise he was locking the door. Someone would think the sea troll's manners were suspicious, however these habits were more cautionary than anything. Besides he was in a thinking mood and he didn't need any outside distractions.

The room was a good size, much like a temporary communal hive room, or 'hotel room' was the term on Earth. Through the door the bed laid out from the right wall to the middle of the room, the closet was directly across from it along the left wall, where his bags were sitting, and right across from the doorway on the other end of the room was a large window, that showed of the impressive wild life and landscape of the island.

Eridan supposed that since the subject of who got what rooms was a short and almost nonviolent affair, that most of the other rooms were similar to his arrangement.

As beautiful as the scenery was the brightness from the setting sun was distracting. He was about to close the curtains to the window when a boat on the horizon caught his eye.

"Another visitor?"

* * *

*Ping*

"GAAAHHH!"

John yelped at the notification sound that came from his phone, although he quickly composed himself the boy still heard many disgruntled moans, and displeasured grumbles from the people around him. He received an openly hostile glare from someone to the side of him; John gave an apologetic smile which he could only hope conveyed his message. He took out his phone to see that Dave had sent him a message.

TG: Hey, I'm pretty close to Jade's island

TG: It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be

TG: Ugh where am I going to go once I get off this boat

TG: It's not like the Wizard of Oz where Dorothy had a clear cut path that showed her where to go

TG: I wish life was that easy

TG: Like if you had a hard decision to make, and you're all like 'What should I do man?'

TG: 'I have like Cool Ranch Doritos and Nacho Cheese Doritos, which one should I choose?

TG: And then you're all like 'Oh wait I have the yellow brick road decision app'

TG: You tap on that and then magically your phone projects a holographic yellow brick road toward the best choice

EB: Dave..

TG: Which most obviously is the Nacho Cheese Doritos

EB: Dave

TG: But would that require me to look like Dorothy?

EB: Dave

TG: Because, not gonna lie bro...

EB: Dave please

TG: I'm not sure if I could pull of the little dress and pigtails

EB: Okay, Dave, I get it life isn't easy, but I'm pretty sure the person to solve this little issue would be Jade

TG: Well that's a no brainer Egderp

EB: Hey! :(

TG: But she hasn't been answering my messages

EB: Wait, Really?

TG: Yeah, I'm a little worried to be honest

EB: Don't be too worried I'm sure she's fine

TG: No, no man, not just her, but this whole trip

_So I'm not the only one_, John thought.

EB: Yeah, what about it, I thought you were excited about this whole thing

TG: I was, still am! But the fact is, this won't be a happy reunion get together

EB: What do you mean?

TG: Like, we aren't going to look at each other and reminisce about that times we all almost died

TG: I'm not going to be all like hey Terezi what's up, remember that time you talked to me about killing my other self

TG: And I just couldn't do it because I wasn't okay with killing myself

TG: Even though I was just going to die anyway, because a fucking demon dog was terrorizing the session

TG: Remember that, good times

TG: I can't do that John

EB: Dave...

TG: That's fucked up!

EB: DAVE! calm down okay, I'm pretty sure we won't be discussing happy times in hell, but despite all the stuff we went through

EB: We're all still here

EB: So chill out man

TG: ...

TG: Talking to Rose has rubbed off on you

EB: Yeah

EB: Yeah, I guess so

TG: I don't have to worry about my bro psycho analyzing me and shit do I?

EB: What?

EB: No man, we chill :B

TG: Please promise me you'll never try to be cool **ever** again

EB: Will do, I'll try and see if I can get Jade's attention, and if I can't I'll see if Rose can, alright? :)

TG: Alright

TG: Hey John

EB: Yeah

TG: Thanks

EB: No Prob

* * *

**A/N: Trying to make these characters act like they would act in the real comic, I hope I portrayed them pretty okay, and let me know where I could use some improvement, okay?**


	6. Another note, please read

**A/N: Actually I needed sometime to focus on school so I lied last time, I'l update sometime soon**


End file.
